The Traveller
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: No one really knows him that well expect for a very special few, no one knows how long he has been alive for, no one knows where he comes from he always show up into a town or city by walking and yet he always leave mysteriously what makes it even stranger is the moving forest one day t shows up and the next it leaves.


"Ah what a beautiful day, nothing beats taking a stroll through the forest and this is all thanks to you big pal." A voice said as a teen was walking in a bottom open navy blue turtleneck trench coat which covered his neck or if he wanted to it could cover his bottom half of his face, his lower garments were that of jeans and a pair of boots he didn't wear any hat or any sunglasses as the wind blew his raven black hair while his stormy eyes shined with adventure and excitement. Underneath him the ground rumbled as a loud thudding noise could be heard as the teen made his way to the edge of the forest to see a vast desert in front of him and he gained a look of disappointment. "For crying out loud, how long have we been traveling in the desert?" He asked as the ground rumbled again but this time a voice spoke out in a very deep gravely baritone voice.

"A week at most." The voice spoke in a slow manner as the teen and forest moved over the sand dunes.

"Damn it can be so boring in the desert. I wanna see a town, a city, some kind of civilization ." The teen groaned.

"Impatient as ever aren't you Jack?" The deep voice said.

"It's only so I can return her." Jack spoke with sadness and joy as he was finally heading to the place of his berth.

"She had a kindred soul." The voice spoke.

"Even when she saw me used magic to make you speak, she didn't show disappointment but rather joy and pride." Jack said as he spotted something glinting in the corner of his eye, grabbing a monocular from his pocket. "Hold it here for now." Jack said as the forest came to stop along with the thudding noise, from what Jack could see is some kind of building on top of a mesa probably a bunker of some kind he wasn't entirely sure but to the west of it he spotted a town. "Bingo." He whispered.

"Alright big guy why don't you hunker down here we don't wanna spook the townspeople, I wish I could bring into town with me but I don't know any shrinking spells yet." Jack said as he walked further into the forest while the ground rumbled as sand started to blow away from the forest as it sunk into the ground then the sand settled back making it look like nothing happened except for the sudden oasis and the giant footprints leading from behind it but the sand quickly filled in the footprints.

"Your a talented mage Jack and you know both me and her are proud of the skills and spells you've learned, I've grown quite attached to see the world but seeing home from afar is still good enough for me." The deep voice rumbled as Jack went into a clearing where a wooden lodge could be found, it wasn't much but it was home for Jack as he entered the lights came on but it was floating blue flames that are sitting above candle holders that are attached to the walls and you might be wondering is he crazy for having blue floating fire as a light source? No because these flames cannot burn only create light for him as started to pack things into a backpack with a map of the town, a cowboy style hat, a laptop, a notepad which is also a sketchbook, his phone, some money and lastly a silver engraved urn with the engravings being that of roses. "Your finally home… no we're finally home after all that journeying we've come back home." Jack said with a tear falling onto the urn which he wiped clean with his sleeve before placing it into the backpack before he slung over one shoulder, grabbed his hat and a pair of gloves with everything he left the lodge with the lights going out, walking back to the edge of the forest is Jack stood there for a moment before the voice spoke to him.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yup, wanna make sure the link is intact?" Jack asked as he could feel a second presence in his mind as one of his stormy eyes gained a strange magic circle.

"The mind's eye link is still working just fine." Jack heard and this time it was inside his head.

"For an experiment spell it sure does work well." Jack said out loud.

"It was made by one of the most talented mage's I know." The voice rumbled.

"Don't be silly, I'm the only mage left in the world." Jack sadly said as he started walking through the desert as behind the forest had started to vanish as the sand picked up and before long it looked like a giant dome of sand and rocks had covered it making it look like nothing more than another mesa of rocks and sand.

It was quite the walk into town but Jack couldn't raise suspicion if had just used a spell since he had no idea if he used a transportation spell someone could be watching where he transports to and then he would have to go hunt down that person and erase that encounter which is quite taxing for a single spell. Getting out the map Jack had managed to find his way past the high school and towards a fast food joint known as KO burger but now he seems kinda lost since he couldn't find the place he wanted to go, looking around one last time he spotted a azure blue bike with pink highlights, seeing no seat anywhere for his tired feat he sat on the bike sideways as if he was more of leaning on it. He was becoming frustrated now since there buildings where they shouldn't be and buildings that are gone, instead of doing anything rash he just scratched his neck as he tried to figure something out.

"Are you lost?" A girl's voice asked, looking up there were two girls in their teens one with brown hair and the other ginger who has green eyes.

"Ah you could say that, I'm kinda new to this town since it has been many years since I was last here." Jack said as he handed over the map.

"Well the problem lies with your map, you see it's outdated the place you're looking for has been demolished ages ago from what I know." She said as she handed Jack a new map while getting rid of the old one.

"Ah that's better, as gratitude would you like to see a magic trick?" Jack asked with the two girls surprised but they nodded anyway. "Alright this might be dangerous so for your safety take a couple steps back." Jack said and they did and so getting off the bike he opened one palm face up in front him as a ball of fire suddenly appeared shocking the two. "Anything you like particulier?" Jack asked as he started to juggle fire balls.

"A rose." The ginger girls said.

"Dragons." The other said.

With that in mind Jack had stopped juggling as the fire balls collected in one palm which he molded it into a orange rose and with what remained he molded it into a chinese dragon which came to life on its own and started to fly as it was awespiring to the two girls as they watched the fire move on its own before it settled back in Jack's free hand and the two girls watched as the orange rose and chinese dragon crystalised. "Here they are basically made of glass so try to be careful." Jack told them as he handed them to the respective person with that done Jack had gained a strange feeling, like he was in danger and being watched… well the latter he already knew about but he had ignored it.

"_You should leave." _The voice had said in his mind and he couldn't agree anymore saluting goodbye to the two girls he hopped onto the bike taking off and was now being followed by four identical cars which is where the danger feeling he was getting was coming from. Now comes the problem of getting rid of them since he is in public he can't use magic as it would draw too much attention, he can't use any spells that could make him get away as the people inside the vehicles would see him use magic-

"Hold on!" A voice spoke to him as he suddenly felt the handlebars move on their own accord as the bike suddenly turned down into an alleyway.

"Who said that?!" Jack asked in fake shock.

"Stay quiet and let me focus!" The voice demanded and from what Jack could tell it was the bike speaking.

'A shapeshifter perhaps? No I can sense no magic energy what on earth is it?' Jack questioned in his mind.

"_They may not be from this world Jack." _The voice told him which did actually intrigue him.

"_Makes sense since I cannot sense any magic inside them." _Jack replied as now he had a serious look on his face. "Head towards the highway." Jack said.

"Why?" The bike asked as the bike swerved around a corner with the four cars still tailing them.

"It's less populated this time of year and if not we should be able to find an makeshift ramp that leads down towards the drainage ditch and no one goes down there." Jack explained as he quickly took control of steering to avoid being hit by a red bolt and then he quickly made a sharp turn for the outskirts of town. 'I hope.' Jack thought after all it has been quite a few years since he was last here and a lot has changed since then, with the bike taking back control of steering as they went on to the highway and it wasn't long before a yellow and black striped camaro was catching up and had blocked two of the identical cars from following as it had cut in front of the second one. "Friend of yours?" Jack asked as the bike picked up speed.

"No, family." The bike said as it had taken a turn leading to an unfinished road with two of the cars still following.

"Mist of blinding." Jack whispered as white smoke seeped out of his mouth in large quantities to the point of a mist enveloping them and the two cars. "Do you trust me?" Jack suddenly asked.

"What?!" The bike declared.

"Yes or no?!" Jack demanded even the bike was its headlight. It was no good the two were barely able to see the road in front of them.

"Do I have a choice?" The bike asked while Jack grinned.

"No not really, now right." Jack said as they narrowly missed a sign that has a barrier behind it.

"How did you know?" The bike questioned but got no answer.

"Left, right, head at 1 O'clock and brace for landing." Jack directed as the missed cones and another sign and that was when the bike hit a ramp taking them off road onto a downward slope that was taking them towards the drainage ditch that Jack had mentioned earlier and after getting some air time the bike had got into proper position for landing right on time as they landed with the bike already applying the breaks and doing a u-turn to stop entirely. "Huh, so you did trust me." Jack commented with a smile as he got off and looked around and spotted a small brown haired kid. "Esquival?" Jack inquired when he saw the kid.

"It's Esquivel and did you know?" He asked.

"The eyes they look similar to your mothers… uh that's a story for another time say why don't we get out of here huh?" Jack questioned well it wasn't really a question but rather a suggestion as he started to direct the kid to a nearby pipe that is big enough for the two to fit in. "We should be safe here… I forgot my name's Jack, Jack Darby." Jack introduced with a hand outstretched towards the kid.

"Rafeal but my friends call me Raf." Raf said as he took Jack's hand and shaked right as the sound of metal hitting metal and some kind of gun firing reached their ears.

"Nice to meet you Raf say why don't you stay here for the time being and I'll be back before you know." Jack suggested as he left the pipe to see a sight he thought he would never see in his entire life giant mechanical beings fighting and they are not the size of humans no, the azure bike that he was riding not long ago is now a 16ft robot fighting identical 24ft robots and she was fighting like an amazonian warrior, to Jack he could tell that her movement are bit sluggish but she managed to land her punches and kicks but it didn't last as one of the identical bots had managed to uppercut her sending her flying onto her back with the other bot walking over towards her with what looks to be a gun.

"Time for some magic." Jack said as a ball of fire appeared in his right palm and a baseball bat made of fire appeared in his other, throwing the ball into the air he whistled gaining the two bots attention. "Batter up!" He shouted as he swung the fire bat and hit the fireball which slammed into the bots visor that had its gun aimed at the female robot, the robot tried desperately to put out the fire alas it was hopeless as the fire spread burning the robot as a whole to the point of only a puddle of goo remained which is shocking on its own since a mere human had taken down a giant metal robot with fire even Raf was shocked at what he saw, seeing its comrade perish the robot had got its own gun out and started to fire at Jack who was dodging the shots quite well especially one that was aimed for his head as he ducked while his hat went up in the air before landing back down on his head.

"I guess your mother never told you that playing with fire is dangerous." Jack commented as a black and blood red fire emerged on his finger tip. "Hellfire." He whispered as the small fickle fire went flying towards the robot who was instantly submerged in black and blood red fire but unlike its comrade this one left nothing behind. "Now then. Who are you and what are you doing, explain quickly otherwise you'll find yourself burning." Jack said turning towards the azure female robot who was up on her feet.

"The names Arcee and I'm here to protect your planet." She explained.

"Who's your leader?" Jack asked.

"Optimus prime." At that name Jack froze for a moment before chuckling and taking off his hat to reveal his face to Arcee.

"Now that is name I can never forget, before anything else happens I'm going to take Raf back home and don't worry about those two cons who were behind us if they didn't escape the mist in the time we did then they'll forever be trapped in it wondering ceaselessly until they die of energon starvation. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Jack said in a goodbye as he put his hat back on and left through the pipe with Raf walking in front of him and as he left the yellow and black camaro had dropped down into the drainage ditch along with a green armoured jeep.

"I thought there were two more?" A voice behind arcee asked as it turned out to be a 26ft green robot who spoke with a rumble.

"They are already dead." Arcee spoke as she stared at the pipe that Jack left.

"Huh a new record." He spoke but looking at Arcee she seemed distracted.

"No… lets report back to Optimus." Arcee said and the three had transformed back into their respective vehicles and drove away.

**Timeskip.**

"The cons wouldn't have gotten the drop on me if it wasn't for the human." Arcee explained to a robot who is 32 ft tall with the colours of ruby red, blue and silver.

"Human?" Optimus asked as he turned to look at Arcee.

"Yeah two of them saw which brings me to a question I have. Have you met any humans other than agent Fowler?" Arcee asked as Optimus looked to be in deep thought.

"When I first arrived here I had encountered two humans. Why?" Optimus asked.

"One of the humans I met said he knew you and could never forget your name." Arcee explained and Optimus didn't show any signs of emotion but deep down he knew who it is and glad that a friend is still alive.

"For their safety bring them here." Optimus said with Arcee leaving to pack it in for the night with him being alone except for another bot who is white and red in the style of an ambulance.

"Is it possible Arcee has found him?" The bot asked.

"We cannot rule it out after all I'm bound to find him again." Optimus said as he went back to working on the console while back in town sitting on top of a roof of a house is Jack who is looking up towards the stars before he pulled out a locket, opening it up reveals a picture of him, his mother and Optimus.

"It seems fate was kind for me mother, maybe you can enjoy the view on his home planet?" Jack asked into the quiet night with a single tear falling onto the locket.


End file.
